Mobility Management Entities (“MMEs”) are network elements that handle the initial attachment and handoff of user equipment (“UE”) and subscriber traffic. Multiple MMES may be included in an MME pool associated with a number of eNodeBs. Traffic must be balanced between the MMES in order to ensure that the system functions properly. Current implementations balance traffic solely based on relative traffic among MMES. Accordingly, systems may be made more flexible and performance improved by additional levels of granularity in controlling traffic in an MME pool.